Delito Fatal
by lunithavallejos
Summary: La tierra estaba dividida en 3 partes, donde vivían los humanos, youkais y sirenas... Los rebeldas buscan algo nuevo de que alimentarse ¡humanos! eso no preocuparia a los youkais y sirenas si no fuera porque su raza quedaría expuesta, pero ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable? la princesa tendrá que romper las reglas para evitarlo ¿Pero si comete el Delito Fatal?...
1. Amiga

Hola inufans quiero decirles q este es mi primer Fic así que me gustaría oír sus opiniones… ñ.ñ y si hay faltas de ortografía espero q me las digan, desde ya muchas gracias!..

*Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.

· Capítulo I: Amiga…

Se podía ver a una joven de cabello azabache y unos ojos marrones cual chocolate, de tes blanca como la nieve, recostada debajo de una palmera sumida en sus pensamientos…

¿?- Princesa Kagome, su padre solicita su presencia en una reunión muy importante.

Kag- Gracias, Sango.

Sango es una chica un poco más alta que ella, de cabello atado en una cola alta color marron oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela al igual que Kagome.

Kag- Y… por favor llámame por mi nombre…- Mientras se levantaba y sacudía su falda color verde.

San- Si princesa digo, señorita Kagome…

Kag- Sango te tengo mucho…cariño, si quieres puedes tutearme.

San- ¡¿Qué?! , yo jamás haría eso- se apresuró a decir mientras negaba con manos y cabeza.

Kag- Sango, no me molesta, en lo contrario…- Mientras caminaba a un lado de ella- me ayuda, nadie puede decir lo que piensa, todos… -pausa- temen que yo me enoje y los castigue, como si yo fuera mi hermana… -Dijo con vos apagada.

San- Kagome- No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.

Kag- ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!- Gritó emocionada ya que los únicos q la llamaban así era su hermana y su papá, su mamá murió cuando ella tenía 13 años. De inmediato abrazó a su dama de compañía- lo…lo…lo siento, lo hice por puro impulso- dijo tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo.

San- No importa total soy tu amiga…

Kag- ¡Si!- Gritó aún más fuerte de lo que había hecho antes…

San- Jajaja, será mejor que su alteza se apure, o su padre la va a regañar- Dijo divertida.

Kag- ¡Mou! No quiero ir es muy aburrido- Dijo inflando sus cachetes como niña pequeña cosa q hiso sacar unas cuantas risitas más de parte de Sango.

San-Jajaja…tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Kag-¡Mou, mou, mou! ¡Tengo una idea!- Mirando a su amiga.

San- ¿Cuál?- Mirando con curiosidad y sin pensarlo 2 veces al ver la expresión de su amiga dijo- mientras que no sea huir de sus obligaciones, acepto- Y vio como la cara de su amiga se apagó y volvió a prenderse.

Kag- Bueno digamos que 2, ¡ven conmigo!- Con cara de perrito mojado- ¿Shii?

San- Pero, no se me está permitido, aparte tengo trabajo q hacer, y…- No pudo terminar-

Kag- Sé que puedo arreglar eso- Dijo mirándole la expresión de su cara y dedujo que…- es por mi hermana ¿verdad?

San- Kagome yo…- Dijo cabizbaja fue descubierta- Si, lo siento, no puedo mentirte –suspiró- Son tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes…

Kag- Lo sé, a veces ni o la soporto… -Dijo levantando el animo de su nueva amiga.

¿?- ¿A quién no soportas?

San- Princesa Kikyo… -Dijo bajando la mirada

Kag- Kiky, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a ver por qué nos cito papá a la reunión, Sango…-Dijo a su amiga- Ven- con su cara de ya vista perrito mojado.

Kikyo es la hermana gemela de Kagome. Las hermanas son idénticas, solo había 3 cosas que las distinguía una de la otra, la 1ra su manera de vestir, Kikyo vestía de una manera provocadora y llamativa, pero Kagome trataba de no llamar la atención y guardó el secreto de ser la princesa ya q se tiño de rubio, utilizó lentes de contacto color verdes y con colorante se bronceó la piel para no ser distinguida y ganarse sus notas. La 2da es su manera de comportarse ya que si alguien necesitaba algo ella brindaba su ayuda mientras que su gemela observaba e incluso era ella la que ocasionaba "sin intención". La 3ra y última cosa era sus expresiones, Kagome siempre emana cálidas palabras de aliento y gestos, y mostrando su sonrisa hacia que todo el mundo tuviera confianza en ella y en si mismo, Kikyo ejercía un muy buen papel de la "popular" en la escuela ya que con una simple mirada asustaba a cualquier persona que la haga enojar…

Kikyo en ese momento vestía al igual que su hermana el uniforme de la escuela pero en la pollera se podía ver q era 8 dedos más corta q las del uniforme de Kagome y Sango y la blusa 3 dedos en la parte de su estómago donde se podía ver un percing en el ombligo…

Kik- Está prohibido que entren otras personas que no son solicitadas por nuestro padre- Contestó con su fría mirada.

Kag- Pero yo la solicito, soy su hija, y también es mi casa, puede venir, claro si ella acepta- Dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

San-Como usted desee su alteza- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, para ocultar su rostro y no se vea la sonrisa que se había formado en ella. Le gustaba que con eso haya molestado Kikyo, pero había algo que la princesa Kagome no sabía, era que Sango siempre le agradó Kagome, no solo por ser tan distinta a Kikyo, sino que también por preocuparse por los otros, y siempre deseó ser su amiga y ya lo era… No podía negarle algo a la princesa y mucho menos a su amiga, aunque su hermana le dé temor y grandes escalofríos. Aún recordaba cómo llegó a ser su dama de compañía a conocerla sin darse cuenta.

[FLASH BACK]

_La joven estaba en la escuela y sonó el timbre del receso, ella salía a leer uno de sus libros favoritos "Cazadores de Sombras" de Cassandra Clare, cuando llegaba vió aa una joven que estaba lastimada y luego aparecía una joven de cabello rubio y como un rayo se posicionó delante de la muchacha e hizo frente a Kikyo._

_Kag- ¡Kikyo, Basta! O te juro que… contaré tus secretito._

_Kik-No serías capas._

_Kag- Obligame sabes que yo no pierdo nada la que lo hace eres tú._

_Kik-La fulminó con la mirada a su víctima y se retiro._

_La joven que había quedado shockeada no podía creer que alguien le haya hecho frente a Kikyo, luego de eso corrió hacia la joven herida, al verla se asusto ya que ella la conocía muy bien, escuchó lo que le decía su amiga a su "heroína"._

_Kag- ¿Estás bien?_

_¿?- Si, gracias, Me llamo Rin, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Kagome ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie._

_San- ¡Rin!, ¿estás bien?_

_Rin-Si, no te preocupes._

_Kag- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería._

_San- Si._

_La llevaron y mientras esperaban._

_San- Mi nombre es Sango ¿el tuyo?_

_Kag- Kag…Tomoyo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estaba devuelta en su casa y recibió un telegrama:_

_**Urgente:**_

_**Necesitamos su presencia en el palacio, el Rey ordena que sea Dama de compañía de una de las princesas del reino, absténgase a reclamos.**_

_**Firma el rey**_

_San- Maldición tendré q ser la Dama de compañía de Kikyo, tonta generación._

_Se bañó y se cambió con una falda color blanco, un top color azul y unas sandalias sin taco de color azul con una flor blanca en el centro. No se apuro, no iba a apurarse para esa engreída, al terminar se dirigió al castillo y el rey al verla dijo._

_Nar- Sango Lee tu familia fue por años serviciales para los Higurashi y lo agradezco, la princesa quiere una Dama de Compañía de su edad, serás la de la Princesa Kagome…_

_San-pensando-¿No es Kikyo?, que alivio, aunque eso no me asegura a que su hermana sea igual que ella._

_Nar-… Tomoyo Higurashi…_

_San-pensando-No puede ser._

_La princesa salió estaba con el uniforme, el cabello rubio, lentes de contacto color verdes y bronceada._

_Kag- ¿Sango?, no lo puedo creer._

_San- Yo tampoco creí que me tocaría con tu hermana, pero ¿no eran gemelas?_

_Kag-Si, ven te mostraré._

_Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a l orilla de la playa._

_Kag- Lentes de contacto verdes…-Mientras se sacaba uno y lo ponía en una cajita con un líquido dentro._

_La tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta el agua, Sango estaba alarmada, ¡era agua poco profunda!, alarmada intentó soltarse pero Kagome no lo hizo cerró los ojos lista para recibir el impacto, pero nada pasó, no sintió en ningún momento el agua tocar sus pies, se adentraron hasta lo hondo y de la nada sintió como el agua tocaba sus piernas y un brillo enceguecedor iluminó lo que anteriormente fueron piernas y ahora era una cola de sirena, Sango tenía uno color turquesa y Kagome un color rosa claro._

_Su cabella y su piel ya estaban con su color natural y nadaron un rato…_

[END FLASH BACK]

Kag-¡Vamos!- Kagome le dirigió una última mirada a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, ella sedió la vuelta y cuando iba a ir tras ella Kikyo le dedicó una mirada amenazante, ella hubiera retrocedido pero recordó la mirada de su amiga y siguió como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Iban caminando con un silencio bastante incómodo hasta llegar a un castillo, la luz del sol resaltaba las plataformas que sostenían las banderas, que se mecían a los compas del viento.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el inmenso salón, todos los que estaban dentro del castillo miraban atentamente a Sango, aunque ella podía entrar al castillo se sabía que ese día había reunión y no se permiten la entrada de otras personas que no sean de la realeza, se oían murmullos, y no era difícil saber a Sango que su enemiga estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

El inmenso salón principal, que se utilizaba para los bailes, allí era la tan esperada y no tan deseada reunión, las paredes eran color blanco con retoques azules, las ventanas altas con vidrios compartidos que dejaban entrar los deslumbrantes rayos del sol, los pisos hacían dar más brillo al lugar, la araña colgada delicadamente con cristales colgando que también ayudaba con la iluminación.

Delante de ellas había un balcón, a sus costados estaban las escaleras que conducían al balcón, había 2 siluetas, 1 pudieron identificar muy bien las 3 chicas, el rey, padre de las gemelas, Naraku…

**-Continuara-**


	2. Habilidades ocultas

Capítulo II: Habilidades ocultas…

Delante de ellas había un balcón, a sus costados estaban las escaleras que conducían al balcón, había 2 siluetas, 1 pudieron identificar muy bien las 3 chicas, el rey, padre de las gemelas, Naraku…

Kag- ¡Papá!- dijo levantando la voz. Kikyo miró a su hermana con una expresión que ella muy bien conocía "cállate"

Naraku y su acompañante se detuvieron y miraron hacia abajo, Kikyo caminó lentamente con pasos suaves y recta, Kagome y Sango se miraron y la imitaron, subieron las escaleras del lado derecho…

Nar- Inu no Taisho ellas son mis hijas Kikyo Sue Higurashi y Kagome Tomoyo Higurashi.

Kag/Kik- Gusto en conocerlo señor Inu no Taisho- Sacando una sonrisa de ambas hermanas, cosa que a Sango le diera terror y escalofríos…

Taisho- El gusto es mío señoritas- Dando una reverencia, miró a Naraku que estaba a su lado y dijo- Me hablaste de las gemelas pero no de esta bella jovencita- Dijo refiriéndose a Sango.

Naraku parecía recién notar de que Sango estaba allí, de forma amenazante comenzó a elevar la voz.

Nar- La dama de compañía, ¿Qué haces aquí?, solicité a mis hijas no a usted…- Se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y se relajo, oportunidad que no desaprovechó Kagome.

Kag- Papá ella… no te enojes con ella, enójate conmigo, ye le pedí que viniera- Dijo cabizbaja.

San- ¡No!, Kagome yo decidí venir- Dijo posicionándose a un lado.

Kag- ¡Sango!, ¡sabes que yo te pedí que vinieras!, yo…-pausa- yo te lo pedí… como una orden, lo siento Sango, puedes irte si quieres…

Kik- Sera mejor que te retires.

Taisho- No hay problemas, chicas relájense-miro a Naraku- ¿confías en tu hija?

Nar- Claro que si –dijo ya calmado

Taisho- Kagome- llamó su atención- ¿confías en la señorita?

Kag- Por supuesto ella sabe cosas q ni siquiera mi hermana sabe- Dijo velozmente sin siquiera pensarlo y sorprendiendo al mismo Inu no Taisho, ya que es a la segunda persona que conocía que tomaba a sus sirvientes como amigos…

Taisho- Entonces no hay problema en que ella participe con el plan…- Mirando a Naraku que pareció sorprendido- ¿te parece?

Nar- Si, no hay problema- dijo a regañadientes.

Taisho- Bien, comencemos, Kagome Higurasha y Kikyo Higurashi, me dijo el rey, su padre, que son las únicas sirenas que ejercen un poder controlar el agua por así decirlo, es ¿cierto?

Kagome y Kikyo observaron al hombre más detalladamente, traía 2 espadas, pelo largo como la plata hasta bajo de la cintura, unas marcas de un tono violeta en la cara y armadura. Supieron que se trataba de un daiyoukai, aunque podían sentir su aura era muy extraño, se suponía que los daiyoukais eran seres mitológicos, que eran personajes para asustar a su raza…

Las gemelas comprendieron al ucinito, que para que el rey confiese ese secreto que ni siquiera los ciudadanos, ni Sango (porque su padre y hermana no le dejaron) sabían podían confiar en él.

Por otra parte Sango no sabía nada de eso, que era un secreto que tenían entre los presentes y se alegró porque ella sabía que Kagome le abrió las puertas a saber aquello y podía confiarle que paso el día en que tuvo q irse…

Ella volvió en si al oír la voz de Kikyo…

Kik- Si, por lo que veo, si MI padre confió en decírselo sé que puedo confiaren usted.

Kag- Concuerdo, NUESTRO padre no nos arriesgaría a estar en manos de un daiyoukai.

Taisho- Es un honor, pero dime- dirigiendo su mirada a Kagome- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un daiyoukai?

Nar- Kagome y Kikyo no solo controlan el agua- captando la atención del daiyoukai – ellas tienen poderes de sacerdotisa, no se lo dije antes porque mis hijas irrumpieron.

Kik- Su aura es la de un gran daiyoukai… también su apariencia lo delata, garras y colmillos.

Kag- Exacto, además traes 2 espadas contigo, una tiene un poder demoniaco y la otra también pero de menor, algo extraña no puedo explicar qué clase de espadas tiene usted- Dijo con un semblante serio.

Taisho- Sorprendente- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, desenvainó una de sus espadas- Ella es tessaiga conocida como colmillo de acero o colmillo de hierro- La espada se transformó de una vieja y oxidada a una completamente renovada- Puede matar a más de 100 demonios con solo agitarla- la espada se volvió a su apariencia anterior y desenvainó la siguiente, antes de que pueda hablar Kikyo interrumpió.

Kik- Esta espada tiene un aura más pura, aunque no deja de ser demoniaca, déjame deducir… esta puede salvar más de 100 vidas de un movimiento. Corrígeme si me equivocó- Dijo mirando su rostro.

Taisho- Su nombre es tenseiga, dedujiste bien, puede salvar vidas, pero solo una vez, es conocida como colmillo sagrado o colmillo celestial.

Kik- Todo lo q nace muere.

Kag- Todo lo que muere renace.

Inu no Taisho estaba muy sorprendido sobre los poderes de aquellas javenes ya que no demostraban ser sacerdotisas, también su belleza, aunque no se comparaba a la de su esposa Izayoi.

Nar- Creo que es evidente que mis hijas tienen poderes espirituales, pero puedo pedirles chicas que demuestren sus habilidades con el agua.

Kag/Kik- Si

Naraku se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que estaba detrás de una cortina color azul, tomo un jarrón con agua y se dirigió ante los presentes. Les indicó a sus hijas que bajen, ellas obedecieron y él se acercó más hacia la baranda y dejo el recipiente color blanco, dio 2 pasos atrás y les dio unas señas a los restantes para que se colocaran a un costado. Sango se posicionó del lado izquierdo e Inu no Taisho del lado derecho.

Nar- ¡Kagome, pasa el agua de este jarrón delante de nosotros.

Sango lo miró como si estuviera loco hasta que vio una gruesa tira de agua pasar alrededor de ella y luego por los demás, miró a su amiga q movía sus manos como si fuera un juego muy sonriente.

Nar- ¡Kikyo, toma parte del agua y cada una forme a tessaiga y a teseiga!

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos y miraban como el agua era conducida hacia ellas y tomaban forma de ambas espadas.

Kagome- Tessaiga

Kikio- Tenseiga

Nar- ¡Congelen!

Así fue como el agua se congeló y se escuchaba el crujir del hielo…

Nar- ¡Evaporen!

Las espadas se comenzaron a derretir sin perder su forma, desde verse en forma de líquido y comenzar a desintegrarse en el aire siendo guardianes del secreto esas 5 personas…

-Continuara-


	3. Souten

Capítulo III: Souten…

Las espadas se comenzaron a derretir sin perder su forma, desde verse en forma de líquido y comenzar a desintegrarse en el aire siendo guardianes del secreto esas 5 personas…

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio un indeterminado momento hasta que el rey comenzó a hablar.

Nar- Pueden subir- Las hermanas obedecieron y se posicionaron en sus lugares anteriores.

San-¡Eso fue increíble!

Recibiendo las miradas de todos los presentes. Uno de acuerdo de parte de Inu no Taisho, dos de decepción de parte de Narakuy la otra de su enemiga mortal, y de su amiga Kagome que no puede esperar menos que una sonrisa, aunque se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa forzada para no reírse…

A Kagome se le escapó una risita y dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, podía sentir omo las mejillas estaba calientes…

Kag- Lo siento, ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

Taisho- miró su reloj y pronunció- 5 p.m

Kag- ¡Oh No!, discúlpenme debo retirarme, ¡Sango!

Dio una reverencia y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, seguida de Sango que tenía que saltar de a dos escalones para poder alcanzarla.

Nar- ¡Kagome ¿A dónde crees que vas?!- Gritó furioso

Kag- ¡Lo siento papá, sabes que debo ir por Souten!, ¡Señor Inu NoTaisho, espero que pueda perdonarme!- Dijo ya debajo de las escaleras aun lado de la puerta donde una agitada Sango llegaba a su lado.

Inu No Taisho sonrió y dio un salto y llego donde Kagome, ella y Sango gracias a sus reflejos saltaron hacia atrás.

Taisho- No hay problema, la veo mañana por la noche, mis hijos van a concurrir a una fiesta en la playa, en mis tierras búsquelos.

Kag- Vale, pero no se… -Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más el ya se había ido.

San- ¡Vamos Kagome!- Jalándole el brazo, ella volvió en sí y salió corriendo.

Llegaron a un edificio muy grande, era un lugar limpio y pintoresco, las paredes eran color verde manzana. Al entrar se escuchaba la risa de los niños reír a carcajadas.

¿?-¡Ma!- Se escuchó, lo que llamó la atención de las dos muchachas.

Kag- ¡Souten!- Mostrándole una de sus sonrisas.

La pequeña tiene 8 años, cabello color negro y largo, atado en una hermosa trensa. Vestía un hermoso kimono color rosa claro, con retoques color verde claro.

Ella corrió los brazos de su mamá adoptiva quien esperaba a que llegara y correspondió su abrazo.

Kag- ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

Sou- ¡Bien!- con una sonrisa que aseguraba inocencia.

Kag- ¿Te portaste bien?

Ya separada de su pequeña que miraba con atención a su reacción, ella la conocía muy bien.

Sou- S…si- Balbuceando

Este acto no paso desapercibido por la princesa que de inmediato levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

Kag- ¿Segura?

Sou- S…si…s…si ¿po…po…por?- Balbuceando nuevamente.

Kag- Suspiró- Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿sabías?- Muy segura, sabía perfectamente que su hija le estaba mintiendo- ¿Qué hiciste?

¿?-¡Souten!,¡Souten!

Kagome se giro y pudo divisar a una de las mujeres que cuidaba de los niños, que corría hacia ella, al llegar muy agitada dijo con el último aire que le quedaba.

¿?- Sual…teza- hizo una reverencia.

Kag- Ayumi relájate, respira profundo.

Mientras buscaba la mirada de su hija para comprender ¿por qué razón estaba Ayumi en ese estado tan deplorable? Pero no encontró sus ojos color rojo…

Kag- ¡¿Souten?!

Ayumi era una de las tres encargadas del orfanato, las otras dos eran Eri y Yuka, Ayumi era la más calmada de las tres, (por esa razón se sorprendió tanto Kagome) tiene el cabello un poco más debajo de la altura de los hombros y ondulado, de un negro intenso…

Ayu- Y recuperada de la falta de aire- Esa niña está en problemas, hurtó un trozo de carne de la cocina.

Kag-¿Un trozo de carne?, pero ¿Para qué?, que yo sepa les dan una ración suficiente, aparte ella no come mucho.

Ayu- Si, últimamente está pidiendo mucha comida, se aleja y come sola.

Kag- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?... ¿Ayumi?- Dijo esta al ver que no respondía.

Ayu- Avergonzada- Hablé con ella… y me pidió que no le diga nada…perdón- Con voz apenada.

Kagome sabía que aunque más se enojara no ganaría nada, solo espantar a sus amigas, además Souten era la única niña que luego de ser adoptada volvía para estar con sus amigos.

Kag- No te preocupes, Ayumi quédate aquí.

Ayu- Pero su alteza yo…-Fue interrumpida.

Kag- No te preocupes Sango y yo la buscaremos, tu cuida de los niños, procura que no se valla otro niño y quizás vuelva- Volteó esperando ver a Sango pero no fue así- ¿Sango?

Ayu- Su majestad ¿Quiere que valla con usted?- Preguntó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Kag- Con una sonrisa más forzada y a la vez más viva que la de la joven le respondió- No te preocupes, será mujer que buque sola haz lo que te dije- Y así se marcho.

Corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió hasta el parque, al ver que allí no estaba volvió al castillo y preguntó si la vieron y no tuvo éxito, ya estaba muy agotada y se sentó en una banca, con el pulso a más no poder, dirigió su mirada hacia adelante y divisó la playa que le encantaba ir a Souten, con las energías recuperadas de golpe se paró y corrió por donde solía ir con su hija, encontró unas huellas que no pudo revisar, ni siquiera el tamaño ya que una ráfaga de viento hiso que se desvaneciera esa huella, caminó con muy pocos ánimos hasta que no pudo más el viento provocaba que su cabello se contonee y la arena volaba y se enredaba en sus risos, sentía que cada grano de arena era un agujero que la absorbía, lenta y dolorosamente, cerró sus ojos color chocolate y se dejó caer de rodillas.

A los segundos los abrió muy amplios, sus ojos estaban hinchados y brotaron unas lágrimas que expresaban muchas cosas, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, sentía que el mundo se iba a acabar pero debía ser fuerte para tenerla sana y salvo.

Comenzó a correr pero las lágrimas no cesaban hasta chocar contra alguien…

¿?- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Continuara -


	4. Alguien inesperado

*Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.

[FLASHA BLACK/END]

-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

"hola" Pensamientos

Capítulo IV: Alguien inesperado…

Comenzó a correr pero las lágrimas no cesaban hasta chocar contra alguien…

¿?- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kag- Lo… siento- dijo

Sin poder parar la cascada que salía de sus ojos, sin importarle que la viera un súbdito, y se arrodilla cubriendo su cara con el cabella que parecía una cortina.

¿?- No te preocupes- Quitándole las lágrimas de las mejillas- ¿Por qué lloras?

Kag- No te preocupes, con permiso- Se soltó y siguió caminando

El sujeto con una velocidad increíble alcanzó a la azabache y esta no mostró signos de impresión lo que lo puso confuso al joven.

¿?- ¿Por qué lloras?

Kag- Eres muy persistente- Dijo con un tono más calmado aligerando un poco la marcha

El sujeto le sonríe pero antes de que la princesa lo note ya que recordó sus colmillos y no dudó en ocultarlos.

¿?- Es un don, Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto- Extendiendole la mano-

Kag- ¿Hijo de Inu No Taisho?- Preguntó aunque sabia la respuesta- "Hay algo que no encaja tiene aura de youkai pero también de humano, será que es un ¿Hanyou?"

Inu- Si, ¿conoces a mi padre?- confuso- "Jamás he visto a esta joven en nuestras tierras estoy seguro que no me olvidaría de ello"

Kag- Si, es muy amable, aunque debí darme cuenta, tu aura tiene la de un Dai-youkai, y un humano, eres un híbrido mezcla entre dos razas un Hanyou.

Inu-¿Eres una Sacerdotisa?- Preguntó exaltado-"No puede ser un youkai porque no tiene rasgos que lo identifiquen como uno ni tampoco tiene olor a uno, pero si es una sacerdotisa ¿Cómo es que no me atacó?"

Kag- No soy una miko soy, como decirlo, algo por el estilo.

Inu- ¿Algo por el estilo? A que te refieres- Dudoso

Kag-"Un momento, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Tengo a mi hija perdida. ¡Reacciona!" ¡Debo irme!

Pasando junto al hanyou que reaccionó tarde al estar pensando en lo que segundos antes había dicho la joven.

Este dio media vuelta y la tomó de la muñeca a unos pasos mirándola fijamente hasta que dijo:

Inu- No me dijiste tu nombre- Sorprendiendo Kagome y al propio Inuyasha que ya no podía retractarse- "¿Por qué dije eso?

Ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le regala una sonrisa mientras el viento sopla y eleva los cabellos de ambas personas que se mueven al compás del viento, la arena se hiso presente y Kagome cerró sus orbes mientras disfrutaba de la brisa y pensaba que hacer…

Kag-"Espera un momento Kagome recuerda lo que dijo Inu No Taisho "

[FLASH BLACK]

_Taisho- No hay problema, la veo mañana por la noche, mis hijos van a concurrir a una fiesta en la playa, en mis tierras búsquelos._

[END FLASH BLACK]

Kagome sonrió ya sabía lo que le hiba a decir, total lo volvería a ver y le respondería las preguntas que tuviese.

El viento aún soplaba y el joven Príncipe estaba mirando a la doncella que se encontraba frente a sus ojos ya que al ser un hanyou no tenía la necesidad de cerrarlos.

Inu- "Se ve tan tranquila, ¿Cómo puede estarlo cuando tiene a alguien que puede matarla en cualquier instante?"- Este la siguió observando mientras sus pensamientos cambiaban de rumbo- "Su cabello huele a flores de Sakura, no ella huele a flores de Sakura o incluso mejor, es hermosa, es…- Sacude su cabeza como si con eso pudiera borrar sus pensamientos…

El viento comenzó a parar hasta que cesó totalmente Kagome abrió sus ojos y dijo:

Kag- Mi nombre lo sabrás mañana por la noche, con permiso su alteza

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, al acordarse lo de su situación con su hija y que ya eran las 08:00 p.m comenzó a buscar su aura sin éxito.

Por otra parte no podía quitar de la mente la imagen del peliplateado, con su mirada de miel, su muy buen cuerpo musculoso, y con su haori color rojo, es tan hermoso, atento… Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sonrojó levemente agradecida de que el responsable de lo ocurrido no se encontrara allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Inuyasha no comprendía nada, "me dijo su alteza eso significaba que sabía quién era el, pero hasta que supo quien era su padre, obviamente su padre la conocía pero no era alguien que habitara en sus tierras, ni un humano común y corriente, estoy más confundido que antes a que se refería con:

_No soy una miko soy, como decirlo, algo por el estilo._

Y su frase de:

_Mi nombre lo sabrás mañana por la noche, con permiso su alteza._

Por lo que se mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en la playa en mis tierras ella ¿podría asistir?, no, no podría estar, solo es para youkais, y es la única isla en la que habitamos sabemos de memoria todos los habitantes."

Inu- Mmmm…

"Recuerdo cuando fui a la tierra de los humanos y oí nuestras leyendas contadas por los humanos y las de otra especie, las sirenas, pero es un mito, su hubiera sirenas yo lo sabría, tontos humanos, incluso dicen que nuestra raza y esta de sirenas se odian a muerte…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Nar- ¡Kikyo!- Gritó el rey

Las sirvientas se acercaron lo más rápido posible solo para recibir un grito de su rey

Nar- ¡Traigan a Kikyo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Kag- "Souten, hija ¿dónde estás?"

Pudo divisar humo y corrió hasta llegar a un bosque, donde con plantas se lastimo las piernas haciendo que estas sangraran.

Kag- ¡Tonto uniforme!

Inu- Yo creo que te queda bien…- Mirando sus heridas- No puedes entrar al bosque a estas horas, ¿me vas a decir o me vas a evitar?

Kag- Puedo seguir- Gruño y siguió corriendo más bien huyendo de él.

Se escuchó un ruido, con una gran ráfaga de viento que le pasó muy cerca de donde Kagome se encontraba que ocasiono q se viera una cantidad de tierra que no permitía a Kagome ver hasta que se disipó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Inuyasha olfateó el aire y se propuso correr hasta llagar más adentro a la fuente del humo ya que con facilidad había rebasado a la princesa, pero el viento que cambió de dirección le jugo una mala pasada al Hanyou que fue atrapado por el humo y se cubría su sensible nariz mientras seguía andando pero esta vez tosiendo y caminando lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Kagome por instinto (y gracias a sus poderes) tomo un poco de agua que se encontraba en donde unas pisadas y se dirigía al lugar en donde venía el humo que por ende la hiba a llevar en donde estaba el fuego, temiendo de que alguien resultara herido.

Mientras se aproximaba al lugar la tos la invadía y el agarre del agua se debilitaba pero aun así manteniendo la forma estable de una esfera.

Se le ocurrió una idea mientras hacía que el agua brillara de un tono rosado el agua se movía entre el humo como una luz con un campo de protección a su alrededor purificó el humo que había sido atrapado por el campo.

Kag- Lo sabía, no es humo es veneno, el veneno que larga cuando uno quema los frutos de la Idesia.

Su pecho comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, temiendo lo peor y aceleró el paso hasta que divisó algo tirado en la tierra, se acercó y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Kag- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyashaaaa!

- Continuara -


	5. Misteriosa joven

*Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.

[FLASHA BLACK/END]

-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

"hola" Pensamientos

**Capítulo V: Misteriosa joven…**

Kag- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyashaaaa!

Al ver que este no reaccionaba se acercó rápidamente hasta donde este se encontraba tirado. Protegiéndolo con su campo de purificación, no tan potente para que este no resulte lástimado.

Kag- ¡Inuyasha, ¿me oyes?, si es un juego por favor para YA!

El joven no reacciono, Kagome se acerco y posiciono su cabeza en su pecho, casi no se hacia notar que el pecho se elevaba apenas unos milímetros, Puso su mejilla cerca de la boca de este y controló el tiempo en que respiraba.

Kag- ¡Kuzo! (mierda), ¡Inuyasha!

Rápidamente juntó sus manos y luego de recitar un conjuro 5 bolas de energía descendían hasta estar alrededor de la joven, esta posicionó su mano debajo de una y con un toque casi imperceptible lo dirigió hacia la boca del hibrido, cerró sus orbes marrones y comenzó a recitar un nuevo conjuro.

La bola de energía que el hanyou tenía dentro de si comenzó a purificar el veneno que causa la Idesia cuando esta se quema.

Cuando la bola de energía estaba terminando de purificar Inuyasha abrió sus ojos para apreciar la imagen de la joven con la que había conversado, la que lo dejó con muchas dudas, la que rebasó hace seg y la que ahora le salvó la vida, con 4 esferas a su alrededor dando luz a su rostro que sin ellas no podría apreciar ya que el bosque estaba a oscuros menos en donde el fuego emanba.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y vió que el joven la miraba y se sonrojo levemente cosa que no vió en hanyou ya que la princesa se levantó.

Inu- ¿Qué me hiciste?

Kag- Purifiqué el veneno que ingirieron tus pulmones.

Inu- Pero si me tapé la nariz.

Kag- Tienes la nariz sensible, aparte te tapaste con tu haori ¿verdad?

Inu- Si

Kag- Este veneno se impregna en la ropa lo mejor es no respirarlo y no cubrirse, es uno de los más letales, por esa razón siempre hay carteles que dicen que no se deben prender fuego pero siempre hay tontos que desobedecen.

Inu- ¡Khe!

Kag- Vete- con tono autoritario

Inu- ¡Khe! No me iré me necesitas- en forma arrogante

Kag- No te necesito puedo hacerme valer por mi misma, aparte de que me sirve en este momento alguien que tiene la nariz sensible- Remato

Inu- ¡Khe! ¿Cómo apgars en fuego?-

Sabiendo que con eso la dejaría ayudarla pero grata fue su sorpresa en como le contestó la princesa.

Kag- Tengo mis medios no olvides que yo vivo aquí- Perdiendo la paciencia.

Inuyasha solo se quedó parado allí.

Kagome se dio media vuelta y con el agua que traía ella antes de ver al joven hanyou, donde de inmediato soltó el agua que había terminado mojando el suelo, formó un arco y como no le alcanzó a hacer un arco más grande ni mucho menos una flecha con sus poderes espirituales hizo una flecha pura apuntó al híbrido sorprendido por no haber notado el arco.

Kag- Vete o te purifico en este instante- con cara de pocos amigos

Inu- ¡Khe! No podrás- restándole importancia- "Muchas miko han intentado matarme y no pudieron y tú no eres una así que dudo que siquiera me hagas daño"

Kag- Te aseguro que no voy a errar, no voy a perder el tiempo mientras el veneno se esparce- En tono amensante

Inuyasha se tomo esa amenaza enserio ya que esa era una muy buena razón para acabar con el muy fácilmente. Se dio media vuelta y se fue saltando.

Kagome al ver que se alejaba suspiro y como se le agotaban las energías decidió quitar el campo y lanza la flecha que ya tenía preparada y así purificar el veneno.

Corrió, no mucho ya que el fuego se adentró al bosque muy rápidamente y con el arco lanzó una última flecha para purificar el veneno y así avanzar, luego el agua que utilizó para el arco lo volvió liquido y comenzó a apagar el incendió, ya que el humo ya estaba presente haciendo que la princesa comience a toser, al terminar de apagar el fuego el humo aún persistía por lo cual salió de allí no antes de asegurarse que el fuego este totalmente apagado y que no haya civiles allí.

Al salir del bosque reparó en 3 sombras que miraban el mar atentamente.

San- ¡Kagome! Hasta que saliste creí de hiba a tener que ir a buscarte.

Kag- ¡Sango!,- miró detrás de la castaña donde divisó a su hija mirando el mar con una gatita recostada en su regazo- ¡Souten!

Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con tanta fuerza para que nunca más se valla de su lado, mientras la gatita subía de un salto al hombro de su amiga.

Sou- Gomen okaa-san (lo siento mamá)

Kag- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más

La bajó y observó a su dama de compañía.

Kag-¿Dónde estaba?

San- En el bosque pero la saqué antes de que el veneno de el árbol de la Idesia la alcance.

Kag- Muchas gracias Sango.

San- Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos, deben ser como las 9:00 P.M

Kag- Si, ¿Y esa gatita?

Sango sonrió mientras acariciaba a la gatita que ahora reposaba en sus manos mientras ronroneaba.

San- Es Kirara, me fui porque me llamaba, la seguí y así encontré a Souten.

Kag- y, ¿Por qué no la traes al castillo? debe de tener frio y hambre.

San- ¿Encerio?

Kag- Claro

San- Arigatou! (Gracias)

Ambas caminaron hasta el castillo, Kagome llevaba a su hija en brazos, ya que no estaba tan lejos de su hogar al llegar despertaron a Souten, pero antes de abrir la puerta alguien se les adelantó.

Kik- ¿¡Dónde estabas!?- histérica

Kag- El bosque se incendio ¿No te enteraste? Fui a apagarlo

Kik-¡Para eso están los plebeyos!


	6. Llegada

*Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.

[FLASHA BLACK/END]

-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

"hola" Pensamientos

**_Este capítulo esta dedicado a una persona especial... Misaki CHAN118 Grax por el apoyo... ñ.ñ_**

**Capítulo VI: Llegada…**

Ambas se recostaron y volvieron a dormir ya que mañana será un día nuevo.

Al día siguiente se encuentran en un estudio discutiendo un padre y su hija.

Kag- ¡¿Por qué no?!

Nar-¡Kagome Tomoyo Higurashi!

Kag- ¡¿Qué daño causa que ella venga con nosotros?!

Nar- ¡He dicho que no y es mi última palabra!

Kag- ¡Pero es mi hija!

Nar- ¡Déjala con una niñera!

Kag- ¡¿Con quién quieres que la deje?!

Nar- ¡Ese no es mi problema!

Kag- ¡Uyyy!

Nar- Si no te molesta, por favor retírate que tengo que acordar con el Sr. Taisho a que hora llegaremos.

Kagome salió dando zancadas de allí por la puerta trasera que da al patio trasero donde se utiliza para entrenar, se encontró fuera del palacio a su hermana la cual no tenía humor de soportar.

Kik- Por lo que veo, papá no quiere que lleves a esa escoria.

Kag- ¡Cállate Kikyo!

Kik- A mi TU no me mandas, y por si no te diste cuenta, esa mocosa no merece el título de princesa

Kag- ¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡KIKYO SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ELLA MERECE MAS ESE TITULO QUE TU!

Kikyo agito sus manos tomando agua de la fuente que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia formando una espada.

Kik- Veamos hermanita, como va tu pelea con espadas

Kagome no tiene tiempo para tomar agua y defenderse ya que esta le propina un golpe que a duras penas puede esquivar provocando un corte no muy profundo en su brazo derecho.

Kik- Estas perdiendo tu agilidad hermana

Kag- Ni lo sueñes

Ambas se adentran en una pelea, Kagome toma el agua, hace 1 espada, dándole la orden de pasar y dirigirse hacia ella Kikyo se da cuenta de ello y se agacha provocando que esta siga de largo y Kagome la tome en el aire.

Kik- Siempre jugando perversamente

Kag- Porque tu nunca lo hiciste.

Ambas se regalan una mirada desafiante y se lanzan en un ataque, chocan espadas y dan un salto hacia atrás.

Kik- Preparate

Kikyo corre hacia ella, Kagome da un salto mortal hacia atrás evitando el ataque de la pelinegra.

Kag- Kiky te has vuelto más lenta.

Kagome corre hacia ella y da un salto donde cae sobre ella pero antes de que eso ocurra su hermana rueda a la izquierda.

Kik- Yo no, tú serás la que ha perdido velocidad

Kag- Eso lo veremos

Kikyo corre directo a Kagome y esta salta encima quedando apoyada en el hombro de Kikyo con su mano izquierda y con pies en el aire, bajó rápidamente y se posicionó a su espalda apoyando la espada en la espalda de su hermana.

Kag- Estarías muerta hermanita.

Kik- Eso lo veremos

Kagome se da la vuelta y ve como una espada va a su dirección, rápidamente empuja a su hermana al suelo y al caer la espada se derrite y cae a tierra.

Kik- Veo que no pudiste esquivarla.

Kag- Lamento desilusionarte pero si yo la esquivaba te travesaba por la razón de que ya tenia mucho envión y no iba lograr pararla.

Kagome se para y le tiende la mano a su hermana para que se levante, esta se levantó dándole la mínima atención a la mano de Kagome y se va.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el palacio en las tierras del oeste en una habitación, un príncipe dormía plácidamente mientras que un anciano intentaba despertarlo.

Myo- Amo Inuyasha ¡Despierte!

No obtuvo respuesta. Este saltó y se puso junto a su oreja metiendo su cabeza y grito.

Myo- Amo Inuyasha ¡Despierte!

Se escuchó un quejido y la mano del hanyou se rascaba la oreja y Myoga era arrastrado por su dedo.

Myo- ¡AMO INUYASHA!

Nada este corrió siguiendo el camino del brazo que reposaba sobre la almuhada de plumas y se dirigió a su cara, el anciano se inflaba como un globo y en eso una mano aplasta a la diminuta pulga.

Inu- ¡¿Qué quieres Myoga?!

Myo- Su padre dice que tendrán un nuevo aliado para descubrir porque los rebeldes no dejan de alimentarse de humanos

(Recuerden que en este fic los youkais no conocen a las sirenas ni estas a ellos, solo lo conocen estas razas Inu No Taiso, Kagome, Kikyo y Sango ;) para aclarar por si las dudas ñ.ñ)

Inu- ¡Myoga sabes explícitamente que eso no me IMPORTA!

Myo- Pero amo usted es el príncipe, aparte no termino vendrán también los reyes de las tierras del sur, norte y este

Inu- ¿En cuanto llegan?

Myo- En unos 15 min. Aproximadamente

Inu- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?!

Myo- Estoy aquí hace 1 hora ¿tiene idea lo difícil que es despertarlo?

Inu- Khe, muévete no quiero que el sarnoso me vea así.

Llevaba su haori y hakkama con arrugas, con el pelo enredado y sin cepillar sus dientes.

Myo-¿Pues que espera muévase!

Inu- ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

Se dirigió al baño, salió a los 10 min. Presentable sin arrugas, ni mal aliento y mucho menos el cabello enredado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 19:30hs. Todavía no llegaban, estaban en un barco desde las 19:00 hs. Navegando y Kagome estaba impaciente por ver el rostro de cierto híbrido el que le debía muchas respuestas.

Kag- ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Nar- Ya llegamos.

Kag- ¡¿Qué?!

Nar- Vamos que nos esperan

Kag- Pero todavía el barco se mueve

Nar- Tienes que cambiarte, tu hermana y tu sirvienta ya están listas.

Kag- Si.

Kagome volvió rápidamente a su camarote, donde como la fiesta era en las playas se puso una bikini color azul, con una pollera del mismo color con flores negras. En eso entra Sango con su traje de exterminadora.

San- ¡Kagome!

Kag- ¿Qué?

Ambas se miraron y dijeron ambas a la vez

Kag/San- ¿¡Qué traes puesto?!

Kag- Es una fiesta en la playa

San- Pero sus fiestas no son como las nuestras, ellos visten trajes de guerreros, debemos usar kimonos.

Kag- ¿¡Qué!?

San- Debes ponerte esto.

Le entrega un kimono blanco con flores color verde manzana, esta se lo pone, mientras conversa con su amiga, que se metió al baño para maquillarce.

Kag- Y dime, ¿por qué usas eso?

Refiriéndose al traje de taijiga.

San- Usaré un kimono sobre esto.

Kag- Y ¿por qué yo no?

Sango que salía del baño del camarote con el kimono que dijo que se pondría.

San- Kagome no tengo que decírtelo para que sepas que debes utilizarlo

Kag- ¡¿Qué?!

San- Enserio Kagome ¿que tienes en tu cabeza?

Kag- "Aparte de Inuyasha nada"- ¡¿Cómo hiba yo a saberlo?!, ¡Ahora tendré que sacarme el kimono y ponérmelo!

San- Si, apúrate que estamos por tocar tierra

En ese preciso momento el barco se estremece

San- Ya tocamos, será mejor que te apures

La castaña sale y ella pudo oír como su amiga desobedecía a su hermana para que ella tenga tiempo de prepararse se apresuro y ya lista y luego de 6 min. Salió.

Kag- ¿Qué es todo este barullo?

Kik- Aquí estas, será mejor que controles a tu dama de compañía

Kag- Así lo hare Kiky no te preocupes

Así Kagome se dio media vuelta le guiño un ojo a Sango y ambas salieron del lugar donde las esperaba Naraku que al ver a Kagome una sonrisa salió de sus comisuras.

Nar- Veo que las tres ya están listas

Kagome y Sango voltearon y vieron a Kikyo sonriendo de tal forma que ambas chicas que la miraban se estremecen.

Kag- Si padre- susurro

Nar- Perfecto

Bajan del gran barco y divisan como unas luces y fuego estaban en un lugar específico en la playa.

San- Será mejor ir

Kag- Si

Todos se dirigen al lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taisho- Ya llegaron

Este vestía con la ropa tradicional de la época feudal al igual que todos los presentes, este se encontraba con su hijo menor.

Inu- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Taisho- Porque hay un barco aparcado en la playa.

Este se sorprendió por sus palabras y volteó (Ya que estaba de espaldas ñ.ñ)

Taisho- Vé a recibirlo

Inuyasha no se quejó y corrió hacia el barco, tenía muchas dudas presentes y sabía que esa joven las responderías pero por alguna otra razón ansiaba encontrarla y verla, que ni siquiera peleo con Kouga que se había hecho una rutina lo que extraño a todos.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**KONICHIWUA!**

**Hola, se que es la primera vez q escribo es que yo lo hago todo por word asi q al fin descubrí como poner esto, ñ.ñ bueno espero que dejen sus reviews aca dejo una dedicatoria a una fiel, q a dejado sus mensajes desde el 1º capítulo así q le agadezco.**

**Besitos!...**

**Grax Mikasi CHAN118: Q bueno q te guste ñ.ñ te dedico este capítulo espero q te guste besitos... :***


	7. Principe y Princesa

*Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.

[FLASHA BLACK/END]

-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

"hola" Pensamientos

**Capítulo VII: PRINCIPE Y PRINCESA**

Inuyasha no se quejó y corrió hacia el barco, tenía muchas dudas presentes y sabía que esa joven las responderías pero por alguna otra razón ansiaba encontrarla y verla, que ni siquiera peleo con Kouga que se había hecho una rutina lo que extraño a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, Sango, Kikyo y Naraku caminaban tranquilamente cuando Sango diviso un objeto en movimiento…

San- ¿Qué es eso?

Kagome sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.

Kag- La persona que nos guiara, Inuyasha…- El nombre de este fue dicho en un susurro que solo pudo ser oído por Sango

San- ¿Quién es Inuyasha?- Susurro en el oído de su amiga

Kag- Ya lo veras…

En ese momento un joven de ojos como la miel, con el cabello platinado y orejas de perro se paró delante de todos…

Este dirigió su mirada a Kikyo que esta si inmutarse habló…

Kik- ¿Quién eres?

Inu- ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí?

Kik- No se de que hablas

Sango le envió una mirada cómplice a su mejor amiga que fácil esta pudo traducir como un "Este es Inuyasha"

Kagome solo asintió, ya que si hablaba la descubrirían y su amiga nuevamente le dirigió otra de sus miradas acusadoras de "¿Qué tramas?"

Ella solo le señalo con la cabeza la escena que transcurría, clara señal de "mira y verás"

Ambas prestaban atención a la discusión ocasionada entre su gemela y su amigo si así pudiese llamarse…

Kik- ¡Yo NO te conozco!

Inu- Me debes muchas respuestas

Kik- ¡¿Qué parte de NO TE CONOZCO no entendiste?!

Nar- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Inu- Khe, pregúntecelo a su hija

Inuyasha hoyó unas risitas que lo impacientaron… pero no vio sus rostros porque estaban dadas vueltas…

Inu- ¡¿De que se ríen?!

Ambas callaron de golpe…

Nar- Kagome… fuiste tu ¿verdad?

Inuyasha no comprendía y dirigió su mirada a las jóvenes que aún se mantenian dadas vueltas…

Kag- Me conoces bien papá…

Se dio media vuelta junto a Sango viendo la reacción del ojidorado sin poder reprimir una risita…

Kag- Gomen (Lo siento) Kiki,… Gomen Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inu No Taisho se encontraba con Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru y Eruka en la entrada del palacio.

Las tierras de los Youkais eran divididas en 4 partes, Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste.

Kouga era dueño de las tierras del Sur donde regia junto a los lobos, en las tierras del Norte también estaba la región de los lobos que era reinada por Ayame pero para diferenciarse, los del sur vestían pieles amarronadas y los del norte pieles blancas…

En la región del Este habitaban los youkais felinos, donde reinaba Eruka donde vestían Kimonos, Eruka era una joven de cabello color rojo, con ojos de gato y colmillos, también podía verse de color anaranjado unas marcas en la mejilla que comprobaban que era un youkai puro.

Las tierras del Oeste son regidas por los Inu-youkai raza de youkais perros eran los más fuerte en ese lugar reinaba Inu No Taisho junto a sus dos hijos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha…

Kou- ¿Estás seguro que son de confianza?

Taisho- Hai (si), son de confianza nos ayudaran.

Eru- ¿Y qué son, hanyous, youkais, mikos, monjes o humanos?

Taisho- Lo descubrirán en unos min. Puesto que mi hijo menor fue a traerlos hacia aquí.

Kou- Si enviaste al torpe de Inuyasha no podremos empe…

No pudo terminar porque un golpe lo sacó de sus casillas para voltearse y ver que Ayame lo miraba con sus ojos verdes amenazadoramente y estaba claro lo que decía es como si tuviera un cartel, "¡CALLATE!"

Recobrando la compostura Ayame dijo…

Aya- Demo (Pero)… ni siquiera sabemos eso… dudo que sean humanos porque rechazan nuestra existencia, monjes y mikos dudo que nos ayuden…

Sesshomaru que hasta ese momento estaba recostado en una pared hablo…

Sessh- Padre, eres demasiado confiado con las personas que te rodean…

Todos los allí presente se quedaron callados ante aquellas palabras viniendo del hijo mayor del rey…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inu- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Que alguien me explique!

Kag- Verás Inuyasha a mi fue a la que conociste, ella- Señalando a Kikyo- es mi hermana gemela.

Con esto dicho el hanyou se acerco a Kagome y este la levanto y la acomodo sobre sus hombros, mientras el hanyou caminaba por donde vino y la princesa miraba a su amiga y familia con una suplica para que la ayuden, mientras pataleaba y daba puñetazos al joven que la transportaba.

Kag- ¡Bájame Inuyasha!

Inu- Callate o no te bajare más

Kagome dejo de pegar puñetazos para acomodar sus manos y empezar a tomar agua de las orillas del mar.

Kik- ¡Eso si que no!

Kikyo movio sus manos formando un campo de fuerza que envolvía a Inuyasha y a Kagome, en ese instante Inuyasha paró de golpe.

Kik- Puedes moverte es para que mi HERMANA, NO te pueda ATACAR.

Kag- ¡Te odio Kiki!

Sango camino hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha y camino a su marcha, que obviamente le costó, miró a su amiga y habló.

San- Kag, sabes que no puedo ayudarte por el campo, y no te sirve de mucho a ti tampoco.

Kag- Lo se Sango…

San- O por cierto soy Sango y tu debes de ser el famoso Inuyasha…

Inu- ¡Khe!

Kag- No hace falta que hables con el Sango cuando lo conoces quieres evitarlo por lo terco que es.

Inu/San- Porque tu no lo eres.

Sango e Inuyasha se miraron y luego miraron a Kagome.

Kag- ¡Armaron un complot contra mi!, ¡QUE MALOS QUE SON CONMIGO SE SUPONE QUE SON MIS AMIGOS!

Inu- Yo no soy tu migo

San- Kagome yo soy tu mejor amiga por supuesto que no hice un complot con el es la primera vez que lo veo.

Kag- Bien, Sango te creo solo porque eres mi amiga y en cuanto a ti Inuyasha, ya que no eres mi amigo no tengo por que responder tus preguntas.

Inu- ¡Khe! Como si me importara…

Sango ríe por lo bajo sabiendo que eso no era verdad…

Kag- Oh claro cierto señor Me debes muchas respuestas

Tratando de imitar la voz de hanyou sin mucho éxito

Inu- Khe… Yo no hablo así

Kag- Pues que esperaba tengo una voz dulce no una que parece que le extirparon la amígdala…

Inu- ¿A quién le dices eso?

Kag- Pues no es obvio al baka que me carga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kou- ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

Aya- Ha empezado la fiesta baka

Kao- No es el chucho pero se mezcla con un aroma dulce, ¿Por qué tiene ese olor ese chucho?

Taisho- Vino la ayuda, se despejaran todas sus dudas, pero hagan silencio…

El grupo obedeció no sin antes refunfuñar por no saber quienes eran sus nuevos aliados…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que Kagome pasara esa embarazosa escena creía que no podría suceder algo peor pero claramente se equivocó cuando le exigió a Inuyasha que la bajara y este se negó rotundamente hasta que juntos llegaron frente a las personas con las que iban a hacer el tratado…

Kag- ¡Inuyasha sino me bajas en este mismo instante juro que lo lamentaras!

Inu- Si mira como tiemblo una humana débil como tú no podría siquiera tocarme un pelo…

Todos los presentes (Inu No Taisho, Ayame, Eruka, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyo, Sango y Kirara) rieron al ver el comportamiento de la joven menos por supuesto Kagome que estaba maldiciendo y amenasando al hanyou, hasta que una vos salió a su defensa…

Kou- ¡Inuyashsa esa no es forma de tratara una humana!

Inu- ¡Callate sarnoso!

Kagome aprovechando la oportunidad de ver que su hermana estaba distraída y el hanyou hiso más débil su agarre esta dio un codazo en el cuello al híbrido que se quejo por el dolor esta bajó de un salto y patió la cara del aludido con rapidez en su nariz asiendo que sangrara, Kagome calló de pie tras el salto y se lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras todos miraban con atención a la joven por lo que hiso…

Nar- ¡Kagome!

Kag- ¡Me trajo contra mi voluntad!

Kouga, Sesshomru e Inu No Taisho comenzaron a reírse mientras Inuyasha gruñía le a Kagome…

A esas risas se les sumaron otras dos las de Ayame y Eruka.

Kou- ¡Ya era tiempo de que te dieran una lección chucho!

Inu- ¡Mujer ¿cómo osas golpear a un príncipe?!

Entre risas Eruka dijo…

Eru- Cálmate Inuyasha conociendo tu temperamento…

Entre risas que se le escapaban a la Youkai del norte pudo decir…

Ayam- Tranquilo Inuyasha seguramente no sabía que lo eras, a decir verdad nadie lo creería con tu temperamento…

Y volvió a reír pero antes de seguir una joven hablo…

Kik- Oh si lo sabía a la perfección.

El lugar se quedó en silencio de repente.

Inu- Te lo repito ¡¿Cómo osaste golpearme?!

Kag- Estamos en igual de condiciones Inubaka (InuTonto)…

Todos permanecieron en un silencio rotundo solo se oía la música que transmitían los altavoces…

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Chachan! Espero que les haya gustado .999.999.999 millones de disculpas como sabrán uno no esta todo el tiempo libre, estuve en varios torneos de Taekwon-do (arte marcial Coreano) y terminé con mitad de diente menos (uno de los de abajo pero justo el del centro) aunque gané el primer lugar eso me pasa por entrar en categoría juvenil de 14 a 17 años y yo con 13 :'( pero yo pague y no hiba a pelear con un chico de 12 eso es de debiluchos, con mi amiga q también va salió segunda, demostramos q las chicas somos más fuertes q los hombres (sisos hombre no debiste leerlo) **¡PODER FEMENINOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Jajajajaja luchen por lo que quieran y den su mayor esfuerzo que vale la pena!

gRACIAS A MISAKI-CHAN.. POR LA AYUDA...

Oohhh lo olvidaba esta es mi firma…

_**BY: La otaku que lee libros Clary-chan…**_

Gracias por seguir la historia nuevamente perdón por la demora... espero que sigan el fic… BESITOS!


End file.
